


That Chair...

by von_gelmini



Series: That Chair [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, The great LJ migration 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of EoT, David and John get turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Chair...

“Cut,” the director called. “That was fantastic.” He looked down at his notes. “Why don’t you both wait in your trailers? It’s going to take a while.”  
  
The two actors headed off the soundstage.  
  
“You know,” David said smiling. “For a moment, I thought you were going to give me a snog.”  
  
“I wanted to,” John said.  
  
“Doubt it would’ve made the final cut.” They had reached David’s trailer.  
  
“Yeah, but it would’ve been fun, giving you a big old smack on the lips,” John said with a wicked grin.  
  
David paused, his hand on the doorknob. “Are you daft?”  
  
“Maybe, but I still want to do it.”  
  
David looked up and down the path. He grabbed John’s shirt, his eyes twinkling. “Get your arse in here!”  
  
  


-~-~-~-

 

John turned his car into the lot and stopped at the guard box.

“Working late, Mr. Simm?”

“A little rehearsal.”

“Well, Mr. Tennant already checked in. Just the two of you then, or should I expect more?”

“Just us. David and I need to work on the scene a bit more.”

“Very well. Have a good night, Mr. Simm.” The guard opened the gate.

Already here, John thought to himself and smiled as he parked the car. The soundstage was unlocked, so he went in. Most of the soundstage was dark, but the lights were on over the set. David was walking around, running his long fingered hands over props and scenery.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” John said.

David looked up and squinted, peering into the dim soundstage. “I didn’t think I would, either.”

John stepped onto the set, into the light. “Well here we both are. And as fun as it was this afternoon, it wasn’t quite what I was imagining.” John walked over to the chair that earlier in the day David had been strapped down to and ran his hand slowly over it.

“I guessed as much,” David said.

“Get undressed,” John told him.

“What if someone comes in?”

“I told the guard we were rehearsing. So if anyone did stumble in, we could say that.”

“Rehearsing? Naked?”

John grinned. “Get undressed, David.”

David flushed. He searched John’s face for a sign. All he saw was that wicked grin. David took off his jacket.

“That’s right, everything,” John said. He made no move to take his own clothes off. Once David was naked, John patted the chair. “Get on, David. Good boy.”

David was still a bit embarrassed, but had to admit that he’d been imagining the same thing when they were filming. He stepped onto the chair.

“Now,” John said, fastening the straps around David more tightly than they had been that afternoon. “That is what I wanted to see.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Nice and snug?”

“What do you think?” David said and tried to wriggle.

John laughed. He leaned close. “Trussed up like a Christmas goose. You are awfully pretty like that, and I can see why Billie gave you that nickname.” John covered David’s mouth with a kiss precluding any comment. David kissed him back, his tongue darting between John’s lips. “Neither of us has an early call tomorrow, so I can take my time.”

“Doctor - Master?” David asked, “Or us?”

“Oh, us, I think, unless you’d rather...”

“Us, John. I’ve been watching you for awhile.”

John ran his hand along David’s chest. “Really?” he said, preening. He tweaked David’s nipple.

“Ah!” He sucked in a breath in response. John’s hands continued their exploration of his body. “I just didn’t think you would... I mean, you’re married and...”

“And she is the only woman in my life. But I can hardly resist having you like this, now can I?” He smiled. “I could see when we were filming that you were enjoying this a bit too much.” His fingers trailed down David’s stomach, stopping at the buckle that was fastened just above his rising cock.

“You like having people tied up, at your mercy?” David asked.

John’s smile turned into a smirk of lust. “More than I should.” He arched his hand, just the tips of all five fingers sliding along David’s shaft. He watched the uncontrolled response it drew. “You are at my mercy, David. But if I should go too far, farther than you want to go, all you have to say is...” He paused to think of a safe word that wouldn’t naturally come up during the course of their night together. “Pickles.”

David laughed. “Pickles?”

John took his fingers away. “Just like that.” He grinned. “But you didn’t mean it so soon, did you?” David shook his head. “Didn’t think so.” John’s hand went back to its tease. “I’m going to do things to you, David. Nice things and not so nice things. Do you want that?”

“Yes.” David groaned at the lightness of John’s touches. “Please, oh...” He tried to move his hips, tried to press into John’s hand and not just his fingers.

“No.”

David closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. John took his hand away to make it easier on him. He walked over to the desk. There was a small black bag that hadn’t been there earlier in the day.

“I brought some things I think you’ll like.” He turned and dangled two clips attached by a chain. Going back to David touched his nipple again. He leaned over and took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue, sucking gently, then harder, finally taking it between his teeth. As he bit, John gauged David’s response. How much was not enough, how much was too much, and how much was right at that edge, maybe just a little over. David moaned with pleasure but his face winced in pain at the same time. John eased off of the nipple, smiling. He took the clamp and adjusted it. He tugged David’s nipple and fastened the clamp.

“Oh god, that hurts!” David moaned, eyes wide. John arched an eyebrow, questioning. David shook his head and did not speak of gherkins.

John gave the chain a little tug. David’s cock responded as expected. He fastened the second clip as the first. David cried out in that delicious pain/pleasure mixture. John loved the sound and gave the chain a harder pull before letting it go. He rubbed himself through his denims. “I think I’m overdressed,” he said with a twinkling grin.

David watched John undress, taking in his body, looking over every inch as well as every inch. He’d seen John shirtless before and that had been exciting enough, but seeing now completely exposed, his cock hard, it completely flustered David. He wanted to speak, but tripped over the sounds, so all that came was a jumble.

“That’s much more comfortable.” John half-sat on the desk, slowly stroking himself, watching David’s gaze fix on his hand and cock. He walked over to David and stood in front of him. Unbuckling the black straps that wrapped around his thighs and calves he pushed his legs apart. David’s legs quivered as the position strained him.

John stepped between David’s parted thighs, bringing their cocks together. He took the chain in his fingers again, but this time brought it up to his mouth, gripping it between his teeth. He wrapped one hand around both their shafts and started stroking them. With the other hand, he cupped their balls together, kneading gently, then not so gently, then gently again. He leaned his head back, pulling on the chain, grasping closer along it with his teeth, securing the tension to just the limits of David’s endurance. He scrutinized David’s face for signs, for exactly how far he should go. Pain was there, but his eyes closed and his mouth parted. John wanted to kiss him then and there, but more he wanted to see beyond the limits, to see the real pain there for just a moment, then to control David into yielding to it. He wrapped his hand tightly around David’s balls, giving them and the chain a tug at the same time. There it was. Exquisite. The eyes softening, the lips opening wider, the moan combined with a cry. John loosened the tension and watched the relief war with regret. David’s face was so motile, so expressive. He stroked their shafts, rubbing them together, feeling the hardness, the smooth skin, the slickness of pre-come and sweat. He felt David close to release. There was so much more he wanted to do, so he let his own cock out of the grasp and concentrated on David’s. Before long, David was coming. John whipped his head back, yanking the chain tight and snapping the clamps off David’s nipples. At the same moment, he gave David’s balls a quick twist, wrenching a full scream to mingle with his groans as his cock jerked and splattered come onto John’s belly.

John leaned against David, holding him around his bindings. David’s body went limp in the bondage chair. His arms unconsciously strained to return the embrace but could not. John kissed him gently and he returned it, their mouths exploring wetly, David’s breaths raggedly returning to calm.

“Let’s not have another like that or the cleaning staff might hear,” John said and reached for the gag strap. It was a pity to give up the view of David’s mouth, but the look of fear in his eyes made up for it. He cinched it tightly. “Ah, you can’t say your word now, can you?” John smiled evilly. “You’ll just have to trust me.”

David wasn’t sure he did, but it was too late. He’d had no idea that John could be like this. It had hurt, but there was also no denying that it excited him, that he had come, that it wasn’t all just John’s hand wanking him but that it was the pain and his helplessness. Despite causing him pain, John seemed to have no desire to really hurt him. So he gave up to his trust. He let go. He sat there waiting for - no, wanting - whatever came next.

John leaned forward and kissed the gag over David’s mouth. His lips pressed hard, his body ground against David’s. He arched his fingers again, pressing the nails into the pale flesh of David’s arms. Then suddenly, almost bouncingly, he pulled away, dragging his nails along the length of David’s arms, leaving blood-tinged red welts behind. David’s cries of pain muffled against the gag. David’s dresser would see that, he thought, smiling. He’d marked him. It was something he should’ve never done, but he couldn’t help himself. He was hard, and taut excitement raged through his veins. He looked into David’s eyes and saw no reproach. That made it so much more intense. He wanted to pounce, to devour him. To touch him all over, him never knowing which touch would bring pleasure, which would bring pain. The position was limiting, though.

“Let’s see if this contraption moves.” John examined the base of the prop upon which David perched. He saw a set of release pins and followed along the trail of their function. Figuring it out, he pulled the lower two and pivoted the chair into a sort of table. He replaced the pins in new holes. “Much better.”

David didn’t feel it was much better at all. His head spun as the chair lay back. Not able to turn his head. Not able to make more than muffled sounds. Not seeing what John was doing. Not knowing what was happening to his own body until after it happened. Not being able to see John at all... that one was the worst. He heard a rustle of John’s bag of goodies. A heavy tangle of something pooled warm on his chest. The strong scent of leather filled his nostrils. He felt the narrow leather strands being dragged along his chest. His mind panicked a little. John was going to whip him! Not a little spank on the arse for fun - whipped.

John watched, just out of David’s sight, as his eyes widened with fear. With the gag across his mouth if David had muffle-shouted his safe word, John could’ve understood it despite what he’d said. But David didn’t know that. John felt his cock stiffen. The fear was wonderful. He let the whip lay there for a while, letting him feel the weight of it. If he’d never been whipped before - and from his reaction, he probably hadn’t - he would think that the heavier the whip, the more painful it would be. In actuality, the opposite was true. Sharp and light, narrow-thonged whips were worse. Those could cut flesh. A heavy flogger like this was strictly for pleasure. He picked up the handle and dragged the thongs along David’s chest. He let them trail along his entire body. David wouldn’t know where the first hit would come. He made sure to stay just outside David’s field of vision the entire time he teased him with the whip. He watched David’s desperate attempts to catch sight of him.

He was straining so hard his head moved a little underneath its straps. As tight as they were, it would cause a burn along their edges. Scratching David’s arms was one thing, but he didn’t want any marks on his face. He lived by that face after all, and even though they’d fade in a day or two, it would muck up filming. John leaned in, looking David in the eyes. “Don’t move your head, David,” he whispered. “The straps will mark you otherwise.” John traced the edges of the straps along his face. He brushed back David’s hair, petting him, settling him. “Are you ready?”

David closed his eyes. He couldn’t even nod consent or denial. He looked up into John’s eyes, hoping it conveyed his message. He was ready. Scared witless, but ready.

John stepped back out of David’s sight. He pulled the thongs of the whip from his chest and drew back, landing the first blow across David’s thighs. From an objective position, he could see he struck well clear of David’s cock, but from lying down, it would feel much closer than it was. And there was that fear again, this time with something else beginning to snake in at the edges. Not yet pleasure, that would come later, but desire. John brought the whip down slowly each time striking David in a new place until he had covered arms, chest, and thighs with a soft kiss of leather. David’s skin blushed but had not begun to redden or welt. Later, he told himself, easing himself, keeping himself from pouncing too soon.

He stepped into David’s view again. This time he held the whip high, trailing the tips along David’s cock, letting them dip and swirl around him. The feather-light touch of thick suede soon had him starting to get hard again. John took his cock in his hand and stroked him to full hardness while trailing the whip along his inner thighs and over his belly.

David watched John’s face. He could see something there beyond the slow restraint of his actions. Just behind his eyes, the glint of a feral predator commingled with the purest expression of raw lust he had ever seen. He moaned again, desperate to move yet holding absolutely still.

The whip came down with a solid thud across David’s ribs. The tips stung a little on his arm. Before he could even gasp, a second and a third slapped across his body. There was a pause, just a moment, just long enough to breathe. Then the thongs landed twice more. He heard John move behind him, light springing steps like he had used while playing The Master. So that was him, not the act, David thought. From over his head the whip flew across his field of vision before the tips snapped stingingly on his thigh. They were dragged back lightly over his cock and up over his chest, parting and falling over his face. He tried to look up to see John, but he had already moved away. From his other side the whip hit again across his chest. The strokes were so solid and heavy that the hurt they caused was spread across his entire body causing a sensation unlike any he’d even imagined. The sting of the tips, the weight of the thongs, the warmth of his skin flushed from the rush of blood, the pattern of lash and pause followed by the teasing touch of the leather - it went on forever.

David felt his cock begin to stiffen. Not the quick, demanding rise from a need to fuck. This was slow, inevitable, and from sensation alone. He wondered if John would be able to make him come from this alone. His moans were constant behind the gag. He fought to hold his head still, but his body strained and twisted underneath the straps. The strokes came faster, fewer pauses and harder, now beginning to skirt that edge of hurting too much. But John must’ve been watching him closely because each time he felt like to scream, the touch modulated to something bearable. Throughout it all, his cock never wavered. Not even when it hurt.

Twice more hard across the ribs and John stepped into his sight at last. The whip lay motionless across him. He rolled his eyes to the side and saw John there, his cock in his hand where the whip had been. He stroked himself faster, his eyes flicking across David’s body, admiring the redness there. His breaths caught in his throat and David felt John’s come spurt hot across his belly and down his side.

As the last of his orgasm tore through him, he reached up and unfastened the gag. His own cock limp and dripping, he bent over David’s erect and straining one. He reached his arms across David’s pelvis and thighs and took the head of his cock into his mouth. David cried out loudly. John quickly took him down his throat, rising and falling expertly, his tongue swirling, lapping. David was panting uncontrollably, pressing so tightly against his bonds that he felt their pain behind the solid wall of mad pleasure he felt.

His cry became a scream as he burst forth, filling John’s mouth with his come. When he could come no more, he slid wetly from John’s lips. John lay across David, listening to his breaths, feeling their sweat mingle, feeling weak-kneed and panting.

At last John’s fingers sought out buckles and straps and loosed them. He stood to finish the unbuckling. David had been strained in that position for so long he could barely move. John helped him slowly down off the table/chair and held him steady on his feet. They wrapped their arms around each other, just holding, breathing slowly now, unwilling to lose the touch.

Eventually, reluctantly, they parted. John stepped back to look over David’s body, checking the extent of the damage he’d wrought. There were the long scratches down his arms. A slight redness on his forehead that John hoped would be gone by morning’s call. The red welts would fade quickly, though in places where he’d hit just a touch too hard it might take a day or two. There might be bruises. But what stood out the most were the places the straps had cut into David - literally had cut in one place on his hip. He must have struggled so greatly. Unconsciously, John licked his lips.

He smiled affectionately, looking up at David’s face. “That was...”

“Brilliant,” David finished. He looked down at himself for the first time. “Bloody hell,” he exclaimed.

John shook his head. “Most of it will be gone by morning.” David looked at his arms. “Ah, well, not that. Might have a bit of trouble explaining that.” He laughed lightly. “Good thing the Doctor wears long sleeves.”

David laughed as well. “I can see that casting you as the Master was an easy fit.”

John started to gather their clothes. “Well I’m not insane,” he said. David looked at him dubiously. “Well not like that!”

“I like your kind of crazy,” David said, pulling on his trousers. He didn’t want to ask if this could ever, would ever, happen again. His time as the Doctor was over, and he and John wouldn’t likely be working together soon.

“If you’d like, we can keep in touch after shooting’s wrapped,” John said casually.

“That’d be nice,” David answered. They were both dressed. Nothing to do but say goodbye and head home, yet neither were moving. David crossed the distance between them. He took John’s face in his hands, tilting it up to him. He kissed him softly, deeply. He felt John fall into the kiss. He’d heard the expression, ‘time stood still,’ of course, but it happened so rarely... When their lips parted, neither could tell how long it had been. “I would like to see you again,” he said quietly.

John nodded. “Soon.” He put the toys back into his bag and grabbed it up. “See you ’round 11.” They headed to the soundstage door together.

“Might be a bit hard to wake up,” David said smiling. “Don’t be late.”


End file.
